thank god for minecraft
by shamelesslysixfeetunder
Summary: "He bangs his head on the keyboard. 'DAMN' He cries loudly. 'RAGE QUIT'" / Or where Ally teaches Austin how to play Minecraft. / Auslly one-shot.


_**thank god for minecraft**_

**summary: "He bangs his head on the keyboard. 'DAMN!' He cries loudly. 'RAGE QUIT!'" / Or where Ally teaches Austin how to play Minecraft. / Auslly one-shot.**

Hey guys! How are you? WH:YMRMYOLYROM PASS ME BY IS OUT AND I'M OBSESSED ALREADY! :)

:) So yeah. I have to go to Cross Country in a bit, so I won't be on much today.

I hope you guys enjoy this one! I liked writing it!

~Kayleigh

(R5 album countdown: 38 days!)

(word count: 908)

* * *

::::

**thank god for minecraft**

::::

"You right click to place blocks, and left click to place them. E opens inventory, and-" Ally's cut off by Austin's irritated sigh.

_Honestly_. He just wants to play. He'll learn. "Ally," he whines, stretching out the 'y' in her name. "I wanna play."

"Fine," she says. "But don't come crying to me when you're mining and a creeper sneaks up behind you and blows up." She smirks, and Austin knows he's missing something here.

"A what? Queeper? Creeper? What's that?" He asks, confused. What the hell _is _a creeper anyways?

"You'll learn," Ally says, still smirking. Before leaving, she scoffs, "Noob!"

Austin pouts and turns back to the game. He's "spawned" in what looks to be some sort of jungle.

He tests out the "w, a, s, d" controls and accustoms himself with them.

He notes that he has ten hearts and a full hunger bar. He explores the controls for a bit longer then works on building himself a house.

Three full stacks of jungle wood and two hours later, Austin's built what he thinks is a pretty impressive two-story house. It has everything from your basics-crafting tables, chests, furnaces, and a bed-to your more advanced items-a spiral staircase, a carpeted floor, and a stable for his chestnut horse named Ally.

He equips himself with a stack of torches, two stone and one wooden pickaxe, food, and a crafting table. It's official: Austin Monica Moon is ready to go mining.

He heads out in search of a cave and stumbles upon one within minutes.

_Here we go_, he thinks, and as he progresses deeper and deeper into the cave he finds himself placing more and more torches down because of all the mobs.

_Jesus, it's like the freaking zombie apocalypse in here_.

In the distance he spots a faint glow. An excited grin forms on his face. _And there's lava. Hey! Maybe there's diamond!_

As he draws closer and closer to the lava he begins to feel more and more uneasy. He has this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and all he can think is, _Christ, something's gonna happen_.

Finally, he's standing right next to the lava, and he's being careful, making sure he's not in a bad position. After minutes of fruitless (or diamondless) searching, he spots it: _that precious diamond_.

He's trying to figure out a safe path because he has a full stack of coal and a half-stack of iron, and he doesn't want to lose what he's found after hours in this cave.

Once he does, he constructs a little walkway made of cobblestone to the diamond. He secures the diamond to make sure that it won't burn in the lava below.

_Dear god, please let this work. Thanks, Austin_, he thinks, and he raises his iron pick to mine the precious, precious stone. He right clicks, and it's about finished when...

_HISSSSSS! BOOM!_

The screen is bathed in red, and the words "you died" appear, along with two options: "respawn" and "title menu."

He bangs his head on the keyboard. "DAMN!" He cries loudly. "RAGE QUIT!" He slams the mouse down and leaves the "game over" screen up.

He stomps down the stairs with what he's positive is an upset expression on his face. When he spots Ally's laughter, he only grows more sullen.

"What happened, Austin? The entire store heard your little outburst. You know, the swear and then the very loud 'RAGE QUIT!'" Ally says, still laughing.

Pouting, Austin tells her, "I had loads of stuff and I was about to mine some diamond-_yes, some _goddamn _diamond_-when some freaking creeper up and exploded on me! It was _not fair_! And it was like 'The Walking Dead' in the cave, too! THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE, I TELL YOU! _THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE_!"

"Join the club. Almost every single Minecrafter has been exploded by a creeper at least once, no matter how careful they are." Ally places a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Can I have a hug?" He asks, and he means it. Right now he's craving Ally's hugs, and he needs one, _now_, or he's ninety-nine-percent positive he'll explode if he doesn't.

She's blushing, and all he can think is, _god, I love her_.

"O-of course, Austin," she stutters, and Austin notices that she's not wearing makeup and that somehow, _she's even more beautiful than usual_. (If that's even possible).

He holds his arms out and she accepts. Instinctively, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. "You know, now that I'm hugging you," he whispers on her neck. He notices that a chill runs down her spine and he smirks. "I think I'm better now."

She blushes, and Austin can't help but tell her, "You look beautiful."

"I'm not wearing any makeup..." She trails off.

"I know. It's one of the reasons I love you. _Reason number seventy three thousand, two hundred four why I love Ally: she looks beautiful with and without makeup_." He says, and the words are out of his mouth before he can even think.

_I have no regrets_.

She breaks their hug. "You... love me?"

"Always have, always will. Now stop teasing me and just kiss me already." _Well, somebody's bold today_. Austin smiles at Ally and before he knows what's happening her lips are on his.

And all he can think is _thank God for Minecraft_.


End file.
